League of Legends Ragnarok
by Sicarius88
Summary: This is a "distopian" style League of Legends story. Let me know if you like it and I will upload more if people do.


Note: This story is unfinished, I will upload more if it is liked. I also do not own or claim to own League of Legends or any part of Riot Games Inc.

Prologe

Years had passed since the League fell, and decades more since the Rune Wars. The League of Legends had kept the world safe for decades, keeping the tribes, along with Demacia and Noxus from tearing at each other's throats. But they could not keep them apart forever. Eventually the League would not satisfy the countries enough to stop them attacking one another. Soon enough the League would fall from inside out. When the tension rose, the opposing countries began to get nervous. They sent messages to their respective Champions within the League, telling them to watch out for any of the other countrymen that may attempt an assassination. The Champions too became restless and could no longer simply settle their disputes on the Fields of Justice and soon enough, the League was in ruins. Many Champions and Summoners were killed as the Champions attacked each other. Soon the battle became too great and the building too handle, and it soon collapsed. After five years of war, terror, and destruction, the fighting finally came to a stop with the death of king Jarvan IV, but at a great, and terrible cost. The lands of each country were ravaged and destroyed; the creatures of the Void could not even escape the battle. They tried, they tried desperately to escape back into the hellish lands from where they came, but as they ran to their Void portals, they collapsed upon themselves, leaving the Voidlings to fend for themselves in a war that was not their own. As time wore on, many former Champions banded together to try to survive the wilderness of the former great countries, as well as the lands beyond. This was all they knew how to do, fight together, to survive.

Chapter 1: Tibbers

Garen looked around the fire at the faces that sat before him. First, he glanced to his right at the behemoth of a man that was leaning on a log on Garens left. This man's name was Mordekaiser, Master of Metal. This man, well presumably man, the being inside the armor has never been seen, was eight feet tall when he stood up, wore a full suit of spikey, plated, metal armor and carried a colossal spiked mace. Mordekaiser looked at Garen suddenly, his deep red eyes glowing brightly in the nights shadow. Garen looked away so as not to make eye contact, he hated that mans eyes, and also the man in general. Next Garen looked across the fire from himself. There he saw the two smallest members of their group. Their names were Amumu, and Annie. They were both asleep, leaning on each other for support. Amumu was a small, but very powerful, undead mummy, he was also very sad. Amumu had awoken, many years ago in a desert, alone and afraid. He did not know where he came from, or anything about his past. All he knew was that he was very, very sad about something, and has been ever since. Amumu kept to himself most of the time, crying, and looking solemnly out at the horizon. He tried to keep himself isolated and alone, even in groups, but Annie found her way in. Annie was also a strange creature. She had been born in Noxus and immediately recognized as different. Annie has a strange ability with spells and other magic, she was even able to conjure up a new life at the age of two. When Annie was two she summoned another being using her powers, she summoned a bear. And not just any bear, a shadow bear, a ferocious denizen of the Petrified Forest. Soon after she did this Annie made the bear her pet and keeps her pet "Tibbers" spellbound in her small stuffed teddy bear that she keeps with her at all times. The final member of their group was names Ezreal. Ezreal was an explorer, native to Piltover, before it was destroyed in the war. Ezreal was a fast learning child who was born with magic coursing through his veins. At age eight Ezreal began to grow bored of the magical studies and began his life as an explorer. He started by making many maps of Piltovers underground tunnel system. His success in this field inspired him to become the explorer that he is today. Ezreal was sitting diagonally from Garen, looking directly into the fire with tired eyes.

"It's almost light now, we should get moving" said Mordekaiser abruptly

"Allright, Ezzie, would you wake them up please? Said Garen, motioning at Amumu and Annie.

Ezreal walked over to the sleeping pair and tried to wake them from their deep sleep.

"Hey, you two, it's time to wake up!" Ezreal said softly to the two and shook them slightly.

The two grumbled and groaned, but they awoke and rubbed their eyes tiredly.

"What are we doing?" asked Annie as she stretched, "It's not even light out."

"The way that we're going, the farther we go, the closer to the desert we get the hotter the days will be." Said Ezreal, matter-of-factly.

The five of them began to pack their bags that they carried with them through the wastes. These bags carried their, food, water, valuables, anything that they could spare to bring. As Annie rose to meet the morning she gave her small bear a long embrace.

"So we'll head off in this direction right?" asked Garen, pointing out into a treeline in front of them.

"No, that is not the right way Demacian fool, we must go that way!" said Mordekaiser in a booming voice and pointing off to the East.

"Do not speak to the might of Demacia like that!" shouted Ezreal as he stood to face Mordekaiser.

"Bah, Demacia, a breeding ground for fools and cowards, what has your precious city ever done for you?" scoffed Mordekaiser.

"Hey! Everyone just calm down!" squeaked Annie in a small voice.

"You will pay for your insolence!" shouted Garen, brandishing his sword at the Master of Metal.

Annie stared at the three arguing for a few seconds before she turned back to Amumu who had sat down once again and was looking sadly at his feet.

"Will they never stop this fighting?" sighed Annie sadly as she looked back at Amumu.

"Doubtful." murmured Amumu still looking down.

The three continued to shout for several minutes before Annie decided to intervene. Suddenly the Dark Child stepped forward and raised her hands in front of her and closed her eyes. She then began to chant in an ancient language, quietly, and shook slightly. After a few seconds of this Annie opened her eyes, they were glowing a bright, fiery, red. Suddenly, Annies hands caught fire, this, however, did not phase the child. She then started casting a powerful spell in front of her creating a ring of fire a few feet in front of her. Suddenly Annies hands and eyes glowed even brighter and she threw her arms up over her head. As she did, a large pillar of flame sprung up from the ground and something else with it. From the fire came Tibbers, Annies pet bear. Tibbers roared as he was summoned from the nether realm. Tibbers looked backwards at Annie, wondering why he was summoned. Annie simply pointed at the three other who only now had stopped arguing and stared in terror at the huge creature before them. Tibbers swiveled his head to look at the three. After sizing them up for a few seconds, he roared again, louder than before, and charged the three. They tried to step aside but the bear was too fast and ended up pinning Garen to the log that he sat on before.

"Annie! Annie call him off!" shouted Garen from underneath the beast.

Annie then spoke a few words in her language quickly and the bear looked back at her. She jabbed her finger downwards next to her, motioning the bear to get back. Before he did, Tibbers looked back at Garen, squinted his eyes, and growled menacingly before turning and returing to the little girls side. When he got there, he remained standing and still glaring at the three.

"Thank you Tibbers!" said Annie smiling at the creature next to her. She then gave him a hug. As she did Tibbers's feet began to smolder, soon followed by the rest of him until there was nothing left of him.

"Are you insane!" Garen shouted at Annie

"Partly, but that's not why I did that." said Annie

"Well then why did you!" exclaimed Ezreal, exasperatedly.

"I knew that you three would never stop unless someone did something, so I decided to intervene." Annie said simply.

Garen looked at her in disbelief for a moment before throwing his pack over his shoulder and facing Ezreal.

"So which way is it really?" Garen asked.

Ezreal turned and pointed towards the tree line that Garen had pointed out before. The five of them then turned and walked away without a word, hoping not to inspire another outburst from Annie.

Chapter 2: The Outlaw

As the five continued walking they came to the end of their mountainous region and began to reach the desert lands. From there it was a straight shot to the forest across from them, or so they thought. Before they made it halfway to their destination they noticed something strange about the land in front of them. In front of the small party there was a large valley. In the valley there lay a small town. The town was small and run down, seemingly set up during the war to try to escape the battle that had encompassed the rest of the world.

"Maybe we should go down there, see if they have any supplies." Garen said over his shoulder.

"Right, and maybe the big one will sprout wings and fly away." Ezreal whispered walking up next to Garen

The two laughed quietly to themselves as they looked out over the town.

"Can we go now?" growled Mordekaiser from behind them, "Or do you ladies want to giggle some more?"

"Let's just go." said Garen

They reached the main road of the town in under twenty minutes with little to no problems, aside from temporarily loosing Amumu in a sand pile.

"Total ghost town, is there even anyone here you think?" said Ezreal as the five walked down the main road. Suddenly, from a few buildings down the street there came a deafening bang, a horrible shriek, and a terrible shattering. The five looked down the street to see where it came from and saw a man fly out of the window of a building at the end of the street along with the two other windows in the wall on either side of the man.

"I know that sound." breathed Ezreal.

The five ran down the street to see who or what caused the destruction. As they reached the window Ezreal stopped the other four just short of it. He pinned his back to the wall and inched his way towards the shattered glass. As he got close to it he began to peak around the wall. The instant his head finally got around the corner he withdrew it immediately as a large ball of lead flew out the window and exploded into a smoky trail in the street.

"Wait here!" shouted Ezreal as he ran past the windows and towards the door.

As he reached the swinging door he stopped and crooked his arm so that his fist nearly touched his shoulder. He then began to use his magic to conjure a magical bow in his hand and readied himself to attack the man waiting inside the saloon. When Ezreal was ready he began to take deep, heavy, breaths that quickly became much faster and more rapid. Ezreal then twisted to face the door and kicked it open, the second he did this he quickly withdrew back onto the wall where he had been before. No sooner had Ezreal gotten on the wall than another shot rang out and the swinging door splintered apart, sending shards of woods flying out into the street. Ezreal then ducked and ran forward through the door and fired a quick bolt from his bow. The other four watched from the windows as Ezreals shot connected with the other mans shoulder and sent him toppling over a table. The man was on his feet again in an instant however and raised his weapon once again at Ezreal who by this time was by the windows. The man then fired his weapon once again at the windows. As the bullets flew forward, towards Ezreal, he raised his arm. The band on his wrist glowed; it glowed brighter and brighter until it emitted a large flash of light. In the flash of light Ezreal disappeared and reappeared on the next to the adjacent wall. As he did two small bolts of light appeared next to Ezreal. As the gunshots landed on the borders of the windows the bolts of light began to move. They moved sporadically around Ezreal for a moment before rocketing forward toward the man with the gun. The two bolts connected with the mans chest sending him rolling over backwards across a table. He did not stay down for long however and was back on his feet within a few seconds. But by the time he did Ezreal had already charged up another bow shot, but this one was different. This time Ezreal raised up into the air and hung for a minute, all the time holding his glowing bow close to his chest. He began to make a noise, nothing intelligible, but a noise. It started as a low growl, progressively getting louder until it became a deafening shout and he threw his head back. His eyes were glowing as bright as the sun as he released the shot. From the bow exploded a large crecent. The crecent flew forward quickly. As it did the man's eyes widened until they could open no more. By the time he had begun to run the shot was already on him, leaving no time to escape. When the shot connected there was a large explosion from the impact. Tables splintered, sending shards of wood across the whole room. The man himself disappeared in a cloud of sawdust and smashed into the bar with a horrifying crunch. A large rift was cut into the floor in front of him from the crecent's smash. Ezreal, meanwhile, was on one knee gasping for breath in the cloud of dust and wood. The rest of the group still outside chose this moment to rush inside to Ezreal's side.

"Are you allright boy?" said Garen, pulling Ezreal to his feet

"Yes, yes I'm fine, what about him?" Ezreal gasped motioning with his head towards the bar.

"I think he's down. Don't worry. You rest now." said Garen patting Ezreal on the shoulder.

At that moment a hand appeared on one of the tables that had been broken in half. After a few seconds of grunting the man re-appeared above the table with several gashes across his face and neck and a sinister look as well. The five looked at the man with shocked looks on their faces. Once again, the man held his shotgun in front of him with one hand and pulled the trigger. The three shots flew forward towards the five as they stared blankly. As one of the bullets flew at Garen, still keeling next to Ezreal, he was forced to defend himself and the boy next tot him. He did this bu throwing his body forward so that he coverd Ezreal entirely, taking the blunt of the shot with his large, golden shoulder plate. The second shot few at Annie. She reacted to this by squeaking softly and casting a small shield of fire around herself, causing the bullet to melt as it made contact with her. The third shot came right down the middle, heading straight for Mordakaiser. This however did not phase him at all. He simply stood still and waited. When the shot connected with his shoulder it simply fell to the ground and forced his shoulder slightly to the right. In response to this he looked menacingly at the man by the bar and took a step forward, in turn, bringing his mace to the floor as well. When he did this the wave of energy was too much for the man to handle, sending him hurling backwards again, loosing his shotgun in the process and toppling a large pile of tables and chairs on top of him as well. The five waited to see his hand re-appeared again, but this time he was unmoving.

"I grow tired of this waiting!" bellowed Mordakaiser as he lifted his mace from his shoulder.

Mordakaiser swung his mace diagonally downwards, connecting with the ground in front of him. As the mace landed the floor in front of him splintered and flew. The concussive wave rocketed forward, soon connecting with the pile of table and chairs, sending them flying into a corner and leaving the man beneath exposed.

"Hey, watch out ya freaks." Grumbled a voice from the corner.

The five looked over to see who had spoken and saw someone they did not expect to be there. Sitting at a table in an alcove of the room was a huge specimen of a man and next to him, a keg about half his size.

"Gragas?" asked Ezreal with a hint of surprise.

"Yes it's me ya idiot!" Gragas drunkenly shouted at them.

The man hardly moved, except to kick some of the remains of chars and tables away from him and take a large gulp from his keg. By this point the man on the ground had began to move his head and groan. Ezreal moved forward and knelt next to the man.

"Graves." He said simply.

"Ezreal." Graves responded slowly.

"Seems like you've done well for yourself." said Ezreal haughtily.

Graves simply looked up at Ezreal, with bloodshot eyes, and growled at him slightly. At this moment, another person walked out of the back of the bar and looked around.

"Well Mord, seems that you've calmed down a bit since I last saw you." said the man behind the counter.

"Singed" said Mordakaiser.

Singed smiled slightly and nodded at the five.

Mordakaiser nodded back at Singed, who was cleaning a glass that he was holding nonchalantly. After a moment they all looked back down to Graves, who was still lying on the ground next to Ezreal. They had all see the man before, he used to be a champion in the League but nobody really knew him, he had spent most of his time skulking around the Institute and grumbling and muttering to himself about a revenge of some kind.

"So, you found me huh?" said Graves looking at Ezreal in a forlorn way.

"Wasn't that hard, always could smell you coming a mile away." Said Ezreal jokingly.

"Well you won't find them here if that's what you've come for." Graves said chuckling slightly at Ezreal.

"But you know where we could don't you? They were last seen coming this way and I knew you had to be close then." Said Ezreal leaning in closer to Graves slightly.

"Yeah, I know where they are, but you and me both know that I won't tell you. I don't do nothing free."

"Who are they talking about?" whispered Annie to Garen and looking quizzically up at him.

"I have no idea." Garen whispered back.

"I know where he is." Said Ezreal looking down at Graves with a stern look on his face.

Graves's eyes lit up suddenly at Ezreals words.

"Where?" Graves half shouted at the boy.

"Quid pro quo my friend, tell me where they are and what they're looking for." Said Ezreal smiling slightly.

Graves suddenly lurched forwards and grabbed Ezreals collar, pulling the boy closer to his face. This caused the four others behind the two start forward to remove Graves from the boy but Ezreal held his arm up in protest to them.

"Do you realize what he did? You will tell me now!" said Graves now shouting from an inch away from Ezreals face.

"I do, and I will tell you what you want to know when you tell me what I want. Unless you want to have another go with the Master of Metal here." Ezreal said, now grinning fully and pointing over his shoulder to Mordekaiser. As if on que the man let his mace fall from his shoulder into his hand with a loud clang.

Graves's eyes darted back and forth to each of the people behind Ezreal and growled slightly and released Ezreals shirt.

"Fine, we'll do it your way. They went that way," said Graves pointing out the window toward the forest. "two hours ago."

"Thank you, I saw him three days ago on a road near piltover." Said Ezreal, as he stood up.

The five began walking towards the door as Garen asked. "Now who are we looking for exactly?"

"The tree and the fox." Said Ezreal simply as they pushed the door open and walked out onto the dry, cracked street.

Chapter 3: The Tree and the Fox.

The five had left the town within half an hour and began their trek for the forest. By mid-day they had reached the tree line and prepared to go inside.

"How will we know when we've found them?" asked Garen tightening his wrist gaurds.

"Oh trust me, we'll know." Said Ezreal, smiling and walking forward into the shadow covered forest floor.

The five walked for more than an hour seeing nothing but trees and brush. Soon enough they decided that they would have to rest if they hoped to find the two the next day. The five found a nice clearing to settle down and rest in for the night. It didn't take long for a campfire to start roaring, with a little help from Annie of course.

"Look at them," Ezreal said picking up a sleeping Annie and placing her next to Amumu, "All we're been through and they're out like a light."

"They don't deserve this, especially not her." Garen said sullenly.

"Maybe not, but this is what we have, we will all have to learn how to live with that." Mordekaiser said in a low voice.

"Well, they may have the right idea, we'll need sleep too." Said Ezreal laying down beside the fire.


End file.
